Honour and Delusion
by StormRocker
Summary: Sometimes, doing the hourable thing does not always work. Set during episode three The Code.


I do not own Storm Hawks. Set during the events of episode four – The Code. BTW "Suss" if you're wondering is a British way of saying figure out or solve, just in case you had no idea what I was saying lol. Also an ensign is a like a trade mark symbol or token, but it's mostly used on a flag at sea, but for the Rex Guardians it is known as a civil ensign.

It had been easy, way, way too easy landing on Terra Rex without being seen, breaking into the palace of the Rex Guardians, so, so easy. I mean if there was an invasion, they would stand no chance against Cyclonia, the rides, skills and weapons were as ancient as you could get. For the Cyclonian invasion force, taking this Terra would be a piece of cake.

But I was not here to try and suss out a way for Cyclonia to invade the Terra, well, partially. I was really here to retrieve the Phoenix crystal, I mean come on, that crystal compared to an average Fire-bolt is like the ultimate weapon. The tricky part was finding it, as much as I hated to admit it, the Rex Guardians were good at hiding things.

I weaved stealthily through the corridors of the palace, I could not afford to arouse suspicion, especially when the Storm Hawks were here, I mean, I've got a wife and kid to go home to tomorrow.

But I did not loose sight of the real reason why I was here, to retrieve the Phoenix crystal, don't ask me why I even agreed to this, a first year talon job and don't even ask why Master Cyclonis wants this crystal so badly, something about controlling an actual phoenix. Even though she is the master, who in the Atmos is stupid enough to try and control a bird that's wild, vicious, uncontrollable and on fire?

I came to the end of the corridor to a large wooden door with the ensign of the Rex Guardians engraved into it. Still, way too easy. There were no guards, no alarms of any kind, if the crystal was behind these doors then it would be like an all you can take free-bee.

I opened the doors and found the crystal on a stand in the middle of the room. I grinned at the crystal as I approached it, how stupid were these people, if you have something this valuable then should do more to protect it from thieves like myself. Man, I love it when missions like this are this easy to do, that means more time for me to get home, get Aden to bed early and have a little, private adult time with my wife. Hey, I'm a guy can you blame me?

My senses suddenly kicked in, just as I was about two feet away from the crystal, someone was standing behind me. I did not move, an closer to the crystal but simply looked sideways to see Harrier standing behind me, sword drawn and ready in a stance ready to fight. I smiled, I did not feel like violence tonight, but if it was a fight he wanted, I was more than obliged to make him suffer.

I sighed and decided to give him the benefit of the doubt, "Okay Harrier, you got me. So what will it be torture or instant death?" I said sarcastically as I turned to face him. He was still in his stance, waiting for the attack, but I thought if their defences were a bad as what their gear was, what else could I find out.

Harrier scoffed at me, not taking any notice of my sarcasm, he narrowed his eyes at me as he lowered his sword and place it back in his sheath. Great his just put away his only defence. "Well considering you are trying to steal my Terra's only defence, I would put you to death," Their only defence did he say? What an idiot! I know ten year old that are not even this stupid. "however, the Code strictly states that no Guardian shall kill another being, no matter how much they deserve it."

I still kept smiling, he had just admitted to me that this crystal was their only defence, maybe, just maybe, I could use this little detail to my advantage. "Well then since you caught me but wont kill me, I guess I'll just have to fight my way out, which would be a shame for you, since if I was to return to Cyclonia without the crystal, then I could possibly tell the Cyclonian invasion force about how little defences you have, should you're precious Phoenix crystal be lost to the Storm Hawks." Come on Harrier you idiot, start digging yourself in.

Harrier looked at me cautiously, nervously he asked me, "What, exactly, are you getting at Dark Ace?"

I laughed slightly, this was too easy. "A proposal." Keep digging Harrier, keep digging. The more he kept digging himself ad his Terra into a deep hole, the harder it would be for him to get out and this would give Cyclonia the advantage.

He tilted his head slightly in confusion, "A proposal, what kind of proposal, the Code clearly states-"

I cut him off, I had to twist him and make him bend to my will, "The Code this, the Code that, tell me something Harrier, in one sentence tell me what the Code says," I approached him, making him more uncomfortable, more vulnerable. "The Code pretty much says "Protect the Terra no matter what" right?"

He simply nodded, I was winning, he was that stupid, he was listening to and trusting the most untrustworthy person ever. I held back the urge to laugh at his stupidity.

I pointed toward the crystal, making Harrier concentrate on it. "That crystal is currently you're only protection from my forces, you want that crystal to protect you're Terra, I want that crystal too, the Storm Hawks want it also. But, think about it, if you loose that crystal them, you wont have any protection from me and my forces, they will have it, and you will look like an idiot loosing to a bunch of children. I on the other hand will have knowledge of you're defences, artillery and weapons all at my Talons dispense, however I am willing to make an offer. One that it think you and I will find pleases us both."

He glanced at me, slightly curious but weary, he knew what he was doing and I knew what he was thinking, I guess it is true brains do work over Braun. "What is you're proposal Dark Ace?" He said curiously, he had no idea what he and his Terra were in for no matter who got the crystal, as long as it was not him.

I chuckled and smiled at him, "A simple one really, you know the Code like the back of you're hand, all you have to do is not allow the Storm Hawks to win, and when you get the crystal, you hand it over to me, I go back to Cyclonia and I will personally make sure no Talons will never again threaten you're Terra. You get protection, you're pride is left in tact and I get the crystal. It's a win-win situation."

He looked at the floor the at the crystal, he was really thinking about this. "I don't know-".

I cut him off again as I prepared to walk out of the door, I had one last line up my sleeve that was sure to grab him where it hurts, "Oh well, I guess in the end you and you're Terra will suffer it's fate because you were too stupid not to take the smart option." Smart option, yeah right! More like the idiotic option. This was too easy and way too much fun.

I was almost out of the door when he shouted back to me, "I'll do it. I have to protect my Terra no matter what. But, I will only do it if you promise to follow through." I was smirking, he had dropped himself in the right shit now.

I laughed briefly but I did not look back only forward, "You have my word. Honour bound."

I left the palace, smirking like mad, this was just too easy, if only they were all this easy to manipulate, Cyclonia would have no trouble in taking over the Atmos. When I reached my skimmer, I pulled out my radio for Cyclonia, "Cyclonian invasion force, start preparations for the invasion of Terra Rex."

This was going to be fun, but first, best ring my wife and try to explain that I wont be home tonight and hope and pray she wont kill me when I get home tomorrow.


End file.
